


Pushing Through

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey One Shots 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Post The Last Jedi, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Prompt: “You deserve so much better.”





	Pushing Through

Chewy began the landing procedure as the Falcon neared the surface of the planet Taris. Rey left the cockpit to tell Leia that they had arrived in the ancient city-planet on the Outer Rim. So far there hadn’t been any signs of intelligent life, but that could change, the sensors on the Falcon weren’t in the best condition after being passed around from thief to thief for the better part of a decade. They had managed to find what looked like the ruins of the main loading dock for a medical center, judging by the largely deteriorated logo carved into the front of the building.

 

“It looks like Coruscant,” Leia said as they walked down the steps of the Falcon and onto the cracked pavement. The rest of the survivors were emerging from the Falcon and began tentatively exploring the ruins of the building.

 

 _Thirty-five._ When Rey had left there was a network of hundreds of people working together to plan strategies against the First Order. After the last few days there were only thirty-five left.

 

Poe emerged from the Falcon and walked towards them. “We need to search this place for supplies. The stores on board are running very low and Kala needs more medicine to help Rose.”

 

Leia nodded. “Don’t do anything rash. We don't have the resources to dig someone out if one of these buildings collapses.”

 

“I’ll help,” Rey volunteered.

 

They walked into the building following one of the paths that lead off the docking bay. They walked in silence for a while, breaking it only when they found something of interest. One of the rooms they found was lined with beds and Poe opened a cabinet to discover it full of blankets.

 

Rey walked up to one of them and sat on it, the mattress expelled a cloud of dust, but the bed frame held. “This looks promising,” she said. The Falcon was big but it was no where near big enough for all of the survivors.

 

Poe walked to the end of the room and opened a door. “There’s another room through here.”

 

“We can move everyone in here tonight. Find any supplies?”

 

Poe went through to the next room, leaving the door open. “There’s some bandages and some expired medicines. Lets ask Kala what she can use,” he called back.

 

Rey nodded absently from her place on the bed. She couldn’t help thinking back to what Ben had said. _Your parents were nothing._ Pulling her foot up onto the bed she rested her forehead on her knee. _They died and are buried in a pauper’s grave on Jakku._ All the years of waiting for them to return. Her entire adult life was spent waiting for them, certain that they would come back. She drew a shaky breath.

 

Maz Kanata’s voice then. _You and I both know, they’re never coming back._ Maz had tried to warn her that this might be coming, that she was alone in the world. She hadn’t wanted to believe it.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Poe’s voice came from right in front of her. His hand came to rest on her shoulder as he took a seat on the bed next to her. 

 

Rey blinked hard, trying to quell the flood of tears that was threatening to break. She took another breath before sitting up. “I’m- I’m fine.”

 

Poe studied her face. “What is it?”

 

“It’s just—I just,” Rey stuttered. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, her fists clenched against her ribs. “When Finn found me on Jakku, I was waiting for my family to come back. I—they died. I found out they died from Kylo Ren when I fought him on the ship. I don’t—I didn’t—I never really knew who they were and now they’re gone.”

 

Poe’s hand had started drawing soothing circles on Rey’s back as she spoke. He was quiet as she spoke. Ignoring the tears that had begun to slide down her face, he shifted to pull her against his side.

 

Rey let her head fall onto his shoulder, her breathing shaky as he continued to rub her back.

 

When her breathing had finally calmed, Poe spoke. “I’m sorry that happened to you. I’m sorry any of this is happening. You deserve so much better. You’re smart and talented. And honestly from what I’ve seen you're stronger than anyone else in this Resistance, except maybe Leia.”

 

Rey let out a weak laugh.

 

“You’ll pull through this, I know you will,” he said.

 

Rey was silent for a moment. “Thank you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his middle for a moment before sitting up and wiping the tears from her face.

 

Poe gave her a contemplative look before standing up and holding his hand out to her. “If you’re ready we should go back and tell the others what we’ve found.”

 

Rey smiled back at him before taking his outstretched hand and following him back to the Falcon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Damerey Fic, what did you think? - Jumana


End file.
